Articulated buses in the form of multi-part wheeled land vehicles are sufficiently known from the prior art. In such a vehicle, the front carriage comprises two axles disposed in a spaced-apart relationship, wherein the rear carriage comprises an axle at its rear end, wherein the rear carriage is articulately joined with the front carriage. Between the front carriage and the rear carriage, there is provided a gangway, which allows persons to cross from one vehicle part into the other vehicle part.
The previously described articulated buses are divided into pulling vehicles and pushing vehicles. In pushing vehicles, the last axle of the front carriage is usually driven, whereas in pulling vehicles, the axle of the rear carriage is driven.
In order to increase the transport capacity of such articulated buses, there are plans for producing not only two part vehicles, such as known from the prior art, but to assemble three or more vehicle parts to form an articulated bus. There are also plans to increase the transport capacity of two part vehicles by providing a longer rear carriage with two or more axles. It is also conceivable to combine such multi-axle trailers as rear carriages to form entire articulated bus trains.
In the case of a two-axle rear vehicle of a multi-part wheeled land vehicle, it is necessary to design the wheels of the front axle so that they are steerable, in order to allow the rear carriage to follow the front carriage along the curve of a bend. In this respect, the steering deflection angle of the wheels of the front axle of the rear carriage is customarily prescribed by the steering deflection angle of at least one steerable axle of the front carriage and/or the angle between the front carriage and the rear carriage and/or the steering angle of the rear axle of the rear carriage. The steering deflection angle that is prescribed to the steerable axle of the rear carriage by the front carriage is theoretically calculated such that the two vehicle parts, i.e. the front carriage and the rear carriage, are not subjected to any transverse forces. This means that in an ideal case, the land vehicle should not be subjected to any forces that would lead for example to tensions on the chassis or to a transverse displacement of the rear carriage on the ground when driving around a bend, which increases tire wear or can damage the road.